Forum:Sustainable Communities Act
Draft email (This is a draft for emailing to local councillors) Re: using the Sustainable Communities Act Dear Cllr (...) As a local resident I am writing to you to urge you to please do all you can to ensure that the council decides to ‘opt in’ to the new Sustainable Communities Act process when invited to by central government in October this year. I request the Council to ensure that it is informed about the Sustainable Communities Act 2007, to 'opt in' to the Act and to use it to the fullest extent possible to help local people make their communities more economically, environmentally, socially and democratically sustainable. The Act gives the government a legal duty to 'assist local authorities in promoting the sustainability of local communities' by making recommendations to the Secretary of State. Recommendations from UK local authorities are combined, and result directly in new powers for councils, more funding and nationally binding legislation. The Act also gives local authorities a duty: to set up 'panels of representatives of local people' to decide on the recommendations made. I specifically request the Council: 1) To ensure that all Members and key Officers have seen a copy of the guide to the Sustainable Communities Act produced by the Localworks coalition (www.localworks.org). 2) To ensure that all Members and key Officers are aware that the first invitations for participation are scheduled to be issued in 2008 and that councils must opt in to participate. 3) To opt into the Sustainable Communities Act when invitations are issued. 4) To ensure that an agenda item discussing implementing the Sustainable Communities Act is scheduled for full Council, and that a dialogue is opened with the local community about implementing the Act, as soon as possible. I am sending a similar email to Cllr (...). I am also copying the content of these emails on the Sustainable Community Action wiki (http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sustainable_Communities_Act) which is open for others to comment on these emails and any replies received. Local Works have asked for copies of replies. It would be good also to have your permission to copy your reply to the Sustainable Community Action wiki, or you can put it in the wiki directly yourself if you wish. I look forward to hearing from you. Yours sincerely, (name and address) Emails sent Please do not include actual email addresses here emails sent (Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 19:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC)) to *Cllr Trudy Dean, Kent County Council :Reply received (Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC)) and forwarded to Local Works. Cllr Dean has asked for this to be on the next Full Council Agenda for discussion, information for councillors and suggested an option for community dialogue ::Update June 2009: Number of councils, according to the Local Works website, that have resolved to use the Sustainable Communities Act, meaning their communities will be able to as well: As of June 4 2009, 117 councils - which include Kent County Council *Cllr Mark Worrall, Tonbridge and Malling Borough Council :Reply received (Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC)) and forwarded to Local Works: "Thank you for your email concerning the Sustainable Communities Act 2007. :The Council supports the objectives of this legislation, which are compatible with a number of initiatives that we have already taken. It remains to be seen whether or not this legislation will assist in taking these initiatives forward. :The Council's Cabinet has already discussed this subject, and we await the invitation of the Secretary of State, to assess the opportunities it may offer to enhance the work that we have already in place. :Thank you, for submitting your views on this issue." :: draft of 2nd email to Cllr Worrall You are absolutely right the Act can be used to help (i.e. get government help) for your existing plans. It of course remains to be seen whether the legislation will actually help because it's success is wholly dependent on whether councils choose to USE it. You may be interested to know that around 20 councils of all types have now decided to use the Act and submit proposals to government (via the LGA) by 31st July 2009, as invited to by Hazel Blears on 14th October. You can see the list on the front page of our website - www.localworks.org. Would you, or a fellow member, please table such a motion (you can use the sample attached) at full council resolving to do this? email sent Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 11:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion (draft for posting to localsustuk discussion list) According to Local Works, this October (2008) (UK) central government will invite local authorities (including county councils) to 'opt in' to the Sustainable Communities Act process. "If they do not do this then their local communities will not be able to use the Act at all." So they are asking people to write to their councillors urging them to 'please opt in to the Sustainable Communities Act process when invited by Government to this October’. Although I've had doubts about this in the past, in view of the apparent lack of interest from the government in pretty much anything else to do with local sustainability, I wonder if people on this list think that maybe this is worth a punt? To avoid upsetting anyone who thinks such discussion should not be on this list, there's the option of sharing comment via the Sustainable Community Action wiki Posted and awaiting moderation Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 10:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Post appearing Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 10:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Just a quick update: As of November 11 2008, according to the Local Works website (http://www.localworks.org/), some 22 councils have resolved to use the Sustainable Communities Act, meaning their communities will be able to as well. Posted and awaiting moderation Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 12:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) References *Local Works Website includes an online guide to using the Sustainable Communities Act *Transition towns forum *Kingston Council petition